


A Feysand Birthday drabble

by highladyofbloodshed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofbloodshed/pseuds/highladyofbloodshed
Summary: It's feyre's birthday :)
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 25





	A Feysand Birthday drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is a drabble. 
> 
> Do we know if it's good or not?
> 
> You be the judge of that :)
> 
> Happy Holidays friends!

“No, Rhysand, you don’t get to know what you’re getting for Solstice.” Feyre closed the door of her closet and laid her pajamas on the bed. 

“Why not?” Rhysand frowned. They had this conversation at least twice a week.

“Are you going to tell me what I’m getting for my birthday?”

“No-”

“Then you don’t get to know your solstice presents. And the Solstice is tomorrow, your wait isn’t much longer.” Feyre kissed his cheek and went to get dressed. 

Before she could, Rhysand pulled her back and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but I want to get into my pajamas.” 

Rhysand sighed. “Fine, fine. Your sister gave me Azriel’s solstice present yesterday.”

“I still can’t believe,” Feyre said as she pulled on her pajamas, “that  _ you _ are the most trustworthy of the six of us. You’re the greatest busybody I’ve ever met.”

Rhysand smirked. “No, I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are.” she turned around. “

Rhysand smirked. “You look lovely, Feyre darling.” 

“Thank you. But these are pajamas.” 

Rhysand raised his eyebrows and pulled off his shirt before getting into bed. “My point still stands, darling.” 

“Good night, Rhysand.”

“Good night, Feyre.”

~

Feyre woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Rhysand grinning. “Happy birthday, Feyre.”

Feyre smiled sleepily. “Thank you, Rhys.”

“I got you a present…” and with a snap of his fingers, the small wrapped parcel appeared. 

“We talked about this-”

“-And I ignored you. It’s your birthday, Feyre, I am going to celebrate it.” 

Feyre sighed and sat up to open the present. “You bought me new paints!?” she grinned. 

“I did. I figured since you donated your supplies to the art studio you could have paints here at the house-”

Feyre leaned over and kissed him. “I love them. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful. Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
